The problem with Sharing a room
by HeiKitsune
Summary: A quiet morning turned rather hectic for team RWBY when they met Blake's new boyfriend. A certain Reaper who is a shockingly good cook.


**I do not own Blazblue or RWBY.**

* * *

The problem with Sharing a room

"You. Have the worst. Taste in men. Ever."

Yang Xiao Long, the bubbly blonde of team RWBY said this, with the most smarmy grin on her face, to her close friend Blake.

Who is leaning up in her bed. Naked besides the sheet that barely covered her.

With a leather collar around her neck. With a leash.

Being held by Remnant's most wanted and dangerous man, Ragna the Bloodedge.

Who is also naked.

And covered in hickeys. Just like Blake.

Yang wishes she had a camera.

The bouncy blond had just come form her early morning run while her sister and Weiss were just waking up. Knowing how much of a late sleeper Blake is, she thought it would be fun to greet her this fine morning. Besides, it was her turn to wake their resident feline. So she burst through the door, all smiles and cheer, and is now finding the reason why Blake is such a late sleeper.

Or who makes her such a late sleeper.

"So no one knocks anymore huh?" Blakes dry humor came out with a tired sigh.

"GOOOD MORNING-ack!? Yang!?" Ruby Rose mimicked her sister and came through the door with a smile so early in the morning, but Yang swiftly covered the young girl's eyes.

"Sorry, Kiddo. But you're not older enough for this type of play yet." Yang said as she snickered and turned to Blake and her boy toy.

"So I got to ask, who's idea was it for the collar?" The teasing blonde held back a laughed at the exasperated look on Ragna's face.

Ragna smacked his forehead with his black hand, "You weren't kidding when you said she was like this…."

"Honestly Ruby. Must you be so loud in the-Ah!" Weiss, still in her night wear, and brushing her teeth, walked in with her room with the rest of her team. But when she spotted Ragna she quickly got into her battle position. With her deadly form covered in cute white pajamas and her powerful toothbrush pointed at the wanted man.

"Ragna the Bloodedge!? I don't know how you got in here but a criminal like you will not be allowed to do what he pleases!"

"Is that before or after you make my teeth sparkle princess?" Ragna gave a deadpanned response to the former heiress. Who just noticed she was using a toothbrush to threaten one of strongest people in the world. And not the fact that him and Blake looked to be during the dirty version of Cats.

In a mad dash, Weiss rushed back to her closet to find her rapier.

"Well, we'll see you two lovebirds at breakfast," Yang said, not even trying to hide her grin as she guided Ruby out of the room.

Leaving Ragna and Blake to hang their heads in a listless sigh.

"….You know. I could have just left earlier if you let me." The grim reaper grumbled at his lover. It was meant to be a simple met up between the two. A nice hello and good bye. And somehow he ended up in her bed. Again.

'You've got to stop listening to your dick Ragna….' The older man thought as he remembered how easily he caved into Blake's advance.

Blake sighed as she leaned up on her bed. Sitting on the side and hugging a pillow. Her ears twitching erratically in thought with her nails picking at her pillow. Her nose digging in it found most Ragna's scent all over it. It calmed her hurricane of a mind. But her ears still flickered in thought.

"Ahh…I know that look." Ragna sighed as he leaned up too. The sheets falling off him as he propped himself up. Showing off his kiss marked stained chest and the odd tattoo on his collar bone. "You know if something is bothering, you can just say it."

Blake looked at the ground for a moment. Her ear flicking once. And then twice. Until she finally spoke. "I am tired of lying to my friends. And…I just wanted to spend more time with you…"

"Hm…Well, I don't blame you…but…" The wanted man released a tired breath of his own. Agreeing with Blake in not wanting to hide anything. "We kind of both saw this coming…"

A part of Ragna is screaming at him for not stopping that kiss in the rain two years ago. Ignoring the fact Blake is younger than him by a few years, his life isn't exactly a safe one. Hunters and Huntress have a safer life than the worlds most wanted man.

"Hey if you-"

"No." And another part of him beat that idea to death with a really big stick. A cute black cat shaped part of him.

"I know that look too." Blake sad turning to him. "And I am not going to break up with you. I am…happy like this."

"And you're right. We were going to face them sooner or later anyway." Blake said as she started putting on her shoes.

Ragna just sighed knowing that any sort of talk on the topic would just lead to a brick wall. Still, that didn't stop him from watching her slim, back as she put on her clothes. The sight was very appealing to the grim reaper as a lecherous grin formed on his face.

"So…." Ragna smirked. "Does that mean you're going to keep wearing the collar?"

His snarky comment rewarded him a pillow to the face.

-OOO-

"Alright, everyone! Welcome to our public execution!" Yang boldly announced to a rather sleepy team JRNP. Her own team, along with JRNP are sitting at the table of the private kitchen for the students. The kitchen area, while big, didn't come close to the size of the cafeteria. With only a few tables and one large kitchen in the back, it is a move private area of the academy where students can eat, plan out their next mission, or relax.

"Well more like we grill Blake for a good hour and a half." Yang chuckled while Weiss glared at her.

"Ahh…what's so important that you had to wake us this early in the morning?" Jaune yawned listlessly in his pajama's. Pyrrha next to him leaning on his shoulder snoring lightly. The team had just come from a long night mission of taking out grimm.

"How can you be so cheery! This is a disaster!" Weiss jumped up in rage. "We should be getting Mrs. Goodwitch or Ozpin!"

"Oh relax." Yang waved off the former's heiress's concern. "Blake's new boyfriend isn't as bad as her old one."

"Wait Blake has a boyfriend?" Jaune blinked himself awake the answer.

"Seriously. It looks like a dress on you." A guff, rude voice turned everyone's attention to the door.

"Well, I didn't exactly have time to find the rest of my clothes." And Blake's voice answering it rises a few brows.

"And who's fault is that?"

"Technically, your fault." As the door opened, showing Blake, wearing a red jacket that ten sizes too big for her; dragging on the ground like a dress, smirking up at someone, Jaune fell put his chair. Landing in his rear with utter shock and horror on his face, while Pyrrha woke up immediately with a fork pointed at the man walking with Blake.

Ragna, forgoing his red jacket and sticking to his black shirt and pants, his massive sword Aramuras in his hands, sighed at the shaky finger being pointed at him.

"Y-Y-You-your-He-The- "

"Yeah Yeah! I am Ragna the Bloodedge! The grim reaper! The devour of souls! Yadda yadda yadda! God…." The 'evil devour of souls' sighed in frustration. "Why does everyone do that when I enter a room or something…."

"Didn't you eat one guy's soul?" Blake asked nonchalantly while Pyrrha moved from her fork to her sword by her chair.

Ragna rolled his eyes as he made his way to the private kitchen. "It was one guy, and you and I both know he deserved it. Mind if I borrow the kitchen?"

Blake, calm and serious as if it was another day, nodded as she made her way to her friend at the table. "Sure. The usual please."

"Got it." Ragna said before turning Jaune's shaky form. "Hey. You. Uh, Jaune was it? What do you want?"

"I want to live…." Jaune squeaked out.

"Tch. No. Idiot. I am cooking breakfast. What do you want to eat?"

Jaune blinked. Starring dumbly at Ragna before turning to Blake. Equally dumbfounded at her calm demeanor.

"You should try his pancakes. They're really good." The faunus said as she took out her book and started reading.

"... Uh…" Not really knowing what to say, answered. "P-pancake and eggs?"

"Hm. And you Pyrrha right? Also, could you put that down." Ragna said. Not once worried about the weapon pointed at him. Either because he didn't care or because he could easily take her. "Didn't your parents teach you that having swords at the dinner table is rude?"

"How do you know our names?" Pyrrha didn't care for which reasoned but she wasn't going drop her weapon.

Ragna just rolled his eyes and said. "How do you think? Blake told me. Well that and I've been sneaking around here so long I was bound to figure out a few things."

Pyrrha and Weiss lashed their heads at the black-haired girl. Who calmly turned the pages of her book.

"Hmm…" And didn't even give either of them a second glance.

"Look do you want anything or not?" Ragna grumbled with a cross of his arms. "I am trying to be nice here so you could at least do me a favor and look at me like I just kicked a kitten or something?"

For while Pyrrha glared at Ragna. Her blade still pointed at him as she answered. "…. Sunny side eggs. Toast and bacon."

"Alright." The grim reaper turned to the pink haired girl. "And you err Nora- "

Ppancakeseggsbaconpancakes! Whyareyouhere!? Mountainsofpancakes! HowdidyouandBlakemeet? What'syourswordmadeoutof?!Doyoureallyeatpeole!? AND pancakes with lots of syrupy!" The bouncy motor mouth let her words fly a mile a minute, the only thing that stops her from talking is the promise of pancakes.

"Coffee. If you please." And Ren, as usual, spoke calmly and quite.

"R-right. Pancakes. And coffee…" Ragna blinked at the rapid fire of words that fired from the young girl's mouth. "Shit and I thought Tao had too much energy. Never letting those two met….and the rest of you?"

"Eggs and bacon big guy!" Yang smiled while Ruby happy jumped up with a big grin.

"Chocolate chip cookies!"

"No." Ragna quick deadpanned response shot the energy right out of the hyper red head as she sadly laid her head on the table with a sad whimper. Her big sliver eyes looking up at him. Sadder then a puppy lost in the rain, they shot right through the swordsman.

"Argh. Alright. Chocolate chip pancakes then. Just stop looking at me like that." Ragna groaned at the beaming face of Ruby.

"And what about you princess?" Ragna friend to the white hair huntress that was glaring at him.

"You locked up in jail." Weiss snapped at him like a cold arrow.

"Ok so eggs, toast, and some calm the fuck down juice…." Ragna rolled his eyes as he disappeared in the kitchen.

"…Is…is this real life? Or is this all just some dream? I have to still be in my bed sleeping right?" Jaune sat back in his seat utterly shell shocked.

"Blake." Pyrrha, who is now wide awake, asked the bookworm evenly. "Why in the world is Ragna the Bloodedge here? How did he even get in?"

Yang waggled her eyes brows at Blake. "Well, why do you think a girl brings her boyfriend to her room? In the middle of the night…"

While Blake rolled her eyes at Yang's comment, Ragna poked his head out of the kitchen. Wearing a black and red apron with a cute triangular creature in red on his chest. "Wow. You really don't know when to stop do you?"

"Where did he get that apron?" Jaune asked still utterly bewildered.

"That has to be a joke." Weiss shook her head as she tired to find the words to describe the current situation. "Blake how in the world did you…. why are you…Just…he's…"

"I guess you didn't take that whole 'don't judge a book by its cover thing to heart huh?" The snarky book worm said as she calmly turned a page in her novel.

However, that only seemed to snap Wiess's already wire thin patience as she slammed her hands on the table in anger. Pointing at the man in the kitchen and shouting.

"He has a bounty bigger than a country! All of NOL is looking for him! Heck in our first class our teachers warned us to stay away from him!"

Weiss turned to the leader of her group, "Even Ruby isn't-RUBY!"

Who was stalking Ragna in the kitchen. Or his sword to be more precise.

"Ohh it looks so cool! I heard it transforms into a scythe! How much does it weigh!? What type of bullets dose it use!?" Ruby was all over the grim reaper's massive sword. Much to his ire as he was trying to cook the pancakes and Nora was drooling over him.

"Gah buzz off you two! And my sword is not a toy!" Ragna pushed Ruby back with one hand while somehow keeping Nora form trying to eat the pancakes too early by keeping them from above her head. While still flipping them oddly enough.

"Ruby stay away from him." Weiss warned. "We don't know what he's even here for."

However Ruby just titled her head in thought. "If Ragna was such a bad guy wouldn't he have, you know, tuned us all into paste by now? And if he really is that scary strong, wouldn't Ozpin or Goodwtich come storming in trying to stop him or something?"

"…" That shut the whole room up for a moment. Ruby's logic being very hard to dispute. Even Blake peeked over form her book to look at the redhead in shock.

"Well…that is…" Weiss got back down in her sit. "A very…astute statement…"

"Ok. So how did you two met?" Yang said. Acted like an excited puppy. Brimming with curiosity as she looked at Blake.

"It wasn't some sort of fairy-tail or anything." However, the young fannus merely rolled her eyes. "I meet in him in the library."

"Wait." Jaune held his hand up to pause Blake's story. "You met, the grim reaper, in a public library?"

"Actually Ruby rise a good point." Pyrrha said. "How isn't that no one has noticed him just walking around the academy? Or anywhere really."

Pyrrha looked at the six-foot-two tall man with striking wild silver hair. Red and green eyes, a bright red jacket, and a sword nearly as big as him. "He's not exactly…subtle looking…"

"I hide my presence. And it's not like I go walking around here for a grand tour or something." Ragna interjected as he, Ruby and Nora came in with plates filled with food. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and more delicious looking breakfast food hot off the stove. "And I keep hearing about this bounty you guys are talking about but I've never seen a wanted poster or anything."

"You've never seen these?" Jaune showed him the wanted poster him, and the rest of the students got. It was given to all the students as a warning. However…

"The hell? That looks nothing like me!" Ragna yelled at the image on the paper. It was a similar look to him; A man with silver hair and red and green eyes. But his face looked like something a clown would found distasteful with the puckered lips, sunken eyes, and a downright unsettling appearance.

"I think it captures you perfectly!" Nora said with a large smile on her face.

"Hey you trying to start a fight?" Ragna's eye twitched in anger.

"OOOOHHH~!" Ruby's bellowing roar of bless cut the conversation short. "These pancakes are awesome!"

"Haa~…" Nora, her own mouth filled, what looks to be half the whole plate of towering "Heaven…I am in pancake heaven…it's all so…fluffy…"

"They can't be that good…" Wiess looked utterly skeptical along with Pyrrha who was looking at her plate with just as much scrutiny.

"Hmm…" Jaune took a piece of bacon and bit into it. "Holy-This taste amazing!"

"How did you cook this so well?" Pyrrha agreed as she chewed on her eggs. Not being able to hide the smile on her face.

"It wasn't easy. Half the stuff in there is just pre-packaged shit. Nothing fresh cut, and I had to make the pancake batter by hand." Ragna grumbled as he set down the rest of the plates.

"How…How can you be this good?" Wiess tried her best not to eat the eggs, but they are perfectly cooked and soft. Somehow slightly sweet and the right amount of salt.

"Heh. Thank my master." The Grim Reaper smirked as he sat down with Blake "He's an even better cook than me."

"The grim reaper….is a good cook…" Jaune let out an uneasy chuckle. The tension and worry before vanishing. "Next thing you know we find out Blake was dating the leader of white fangs or something! Haha!"

While Jaune and his team smiled at the joke, all of team RBWY couldn't look them in eye.

"Can we not talk about trash while we eat?" Ragna sighed as he sipped his coffee.

Jaune could barely lift his jaw off the floor as he spoke. "W-Wait…A-A-Are you seri-"

"SO!" Yang quickly changed the topic. "You two just met up in a library and bam! Love at first sight huh?"

"Well, we did keep meeting up with each other." Ragna said. "And there was that one time we fought off those white fang punks and few grimm?"

"You call what you did a fight?" Blake chuckled. "Half the forest was gone."

"They caught me on a bad day…" The grim reaper grumbled.

"What are you like on a good day then?" Pyrrha deadpanned.

"Look." Wiess said as she set her fork and knife down on her plate. That was very clean oddly enough and looked at Ragna in the eye. "You destroyed a whole city. Killed thousands of people and caused havoc everywhere you go."

"Hey, the first one was an accident." Ragna argued back.

"How do you accidentally turn a whole city into a crater?" Jaune asked with an oddly deadpanned response.

"Blame that bastard Azrael. Dumbass escaped forming his cage again." Ragna grumbled as Weiss coughed.

"My POINT is." The heiress hissed to get the conversation back on topic. "I do not trust you. But…I trust Blake." Weiss's words were honest. But she kept a heated glare at the man who could suck souls.

"So I will, by extension trust you, but if you show any sort of malice, I don't care how strong you are, I'll take you down myself."

The threat was real, and yet Ragna didn't push it off. If anything he seemed agreeable with her with his steady, relaxed gaze. "To be honest princess, that's about as much trust I get most people anyway."

He gave a playful evil smile to the young noble. "And if you're really serious about taking me on, then you better start training."

"Well nice to see you getting out your shell ice queen." Blake jabbed at her friend.

"Don't call me that! And we are far from done!" However, Weiss rounded on the book reading fannus. "You know it's against the rules to bring in uninvited guest into the dorms!"

"Ok, Ragna." Yang demanded. Her voice lowering in a serious, almost dark tone. "Wiess isn't the only one making demands here. I need you to answer one question, and one question only."

"Yeah?" Ragna answered her with an equally measured gaze. Even Blake lowered her book to see what her comrade was going to ask.

"Top…. or bottom?"

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose. "Should have seen that coming…."

"Erk!? You-!" To everyone's shock, the scary and powerful grim reaper blushed. Stammering like a high school boy.

"Screw it. I am outta here." Ragna growled as he stood up to leave. Taking his sword with him as he walked away from the table with Blake following him.

"Hey!" Yang yelled at the couple. Ruby, however, tilted her head curiously at the question.

"What's so wrong with the question? She just talking about bunk beds. Right?"

"Just…just eat you pancakes ruby…" Wiess sighed as she tried to hide her red face as well.

"Jaune?" The predatory looked at the young team leader. The smile on her face a bit too big.

"Yea-Yeah Pyrrha?" Jaune felt like he was looking at a predator of sorts.

"Top or bottom?" The huntress asked the young man with an odd glint in her eye.

'Why…do I get the feeling that quest is more loaded than her sword…' Jaune swallowed as Pyrrha was getting a bit too close for his taste.

As Pyrrha was giving Jaune a rather…hungry look, team RWBY watched as Blake and Ragna walked toward the window odd. The large red coat of the grim reaper dragging on the ground behind Blake.

"You know…" Ruby said as she watched Blake and Ragna walk away from the table. "Ragna kind of reminds me of a really big dog. Scary looking, but really nice when you get to know him."

"Hmm. And old wolf perhaps." Rin nodded sagely.

"…He's more of a mongrel." Wiess commented. "But…I can't say he's evil."

"If he wanted to hurt us….I don't think any of us would be talking right now." Nora said as she looked her very clean plate. "And Blake seems really happy with him too."

"Heh heh. Yup." Yang smirked. "Besides, cat's along better with dogs then bulls anyway."

-OOO-

"Well that….oddly went well.." Ragna sighed as he unlocked the window. A cool breeze hitting him as he stared out from the sixteenth floor of the academy.

"I think you should be glad the princess didn't call the cops." Blake smirked as she handed him his jacket.

"….They shouldn't be involved in this." Ragna spoke more quietly as he put on his coat. His eyes were distant and serious.

"I think they got involved as soon as I kissed you…." Blake said. The night she actually gathered her courage and kissed the world's most wanted man on the lips. In the rain no less. As much as she wouldn't dare call their relationship a standard romance; she still has no clue how old he actually is, she wouldn't lie and say it wasn't magical in any way.

'The look on his face was pretty cute too.' The sneaky fannus thought.

"Blake…" Ragna's even tone brought her out of memories.

Blake sighed, knowing that look. "We can handle ourselves Ragna."

"Against Grimm yeah. Those white fang chumps? Cakewalk. But you haven't seen anything like Terumi." Ragna placed his blade on his back. "And I don't plan on letting you."

"…I might not have a choice in it." Blake countered with a mirthful smile. "Since I am not going let you go and do something stupid all by yourself either."

Ragna turned to shoot down her idea but was stopped by a finger on his lips and her fierce golden eyes. Her face in a cold frown, a battle harden glare that kept Ragna quite as she spoke.

"Besides." Blake smiled. Tying to lighten his mood. "If you haven't noticed those guys are very pushy. They love to put their noses into other people's business. And I guess I am the same."

"Hmmm…" The Grim Reaper silently fumed. Knowing he could never change her mind. She's just as stubborn as he is. He knows he was talking to a brick wall. But he was going to keep pounding until she got it through her stubborn head. "This isn't some grimm or crazy terrorist group. Fuck I still don't know what Terumi even is…."

"And do you really think you can beat him by yourself?" Blake shook her head.

"Or…" The huntress lowered her voice. Her ears flattening on her head in despair at the very thought of what her next words if they were ever to become true. Almost in fear, as she said. "Do you think no one would miss you if you're gone?"

"T-That's…" Ragna couldn't find the right answer to her question. Nor did he look her in the eyes.

Ragna went silent and looked out the window to the wide, lush green forest. He liked the place, even though he wouldn't admit it. The almost endless stretch of the forest remembered him of his home back at the church. Quite. Peaceful. A small haven in his hectic life. It's only a bonus that Blake lives in such a calming place for him.

Even though he always felt like someone was watching him whenever he and Blake sneaked in and out of the school. He guessed it was Ozpin watching him. Making sure he doesn't blow the place up much to his annoyance.

"…One year." Ragna said. "That's how long it'll take for me and master to finally pin down on how to kill that bastard. If you can get strong enough by then, I'll let you tag along."

"…Kind of small window don't you think?"

"Those are my conditions."

It wasn't just a condition for her.

'That piece of shit is going to try and dig his claws into her. And I need to be ready to stop that monster if comes to that.' Ragna knows that he's not strong enough to protect Blake form that monster. He doesn't mind through himself at Terumi, he's healed form worse. However, he thought of losing Blake scared him more then she'll ever know. He also didn't want her to know just how much he loves her.

Although the understanding gaze at his back showed that maybe she does know.

"Alright." Blake conceded with a knowing smile. "I get it. But you better come pick us up before the final fight alright?"

"Us?" Ragna turned to find all of her friends, not so stealthy listening to their conversation.

"Hey! This an R and B conversation, Y, W, P, J, your self's out of it!" The grim reaper violently scolded the young hunters like a parent disciplining his children.

"S-Sorry!" Jaune was quick to run back to his sit. With Ren carrying off a protesting Nora.

However, Yang stayed for a moment for a bold declaration. "I don't care who strong you are big guy. You make her cry, I' am going to deck ya."

"Yeah Yeah. Just scram already." Ragna sighed as everyone finally left him and Blake alone. Well almost everyone.

"What?" Ruby shrugged. "My name being's with an R too."

"Hrrmmm…." Ragna just narrowed his eyes and growled at her.

"Alright Alright. I am going. Stingy." Ruby pouted as she walked away.

"Damn." Ragna grumbled as he put on his jacket. "You weren't joking when you said they were nosy…"

"You don't get used to it." Blake giggled at Ragna's flustered face.

"Not a bad thing though. You need people like that." Ragna said as he put his foot out the window.

"Like how you need me?" Blake sudden said with no shame on her part.

"…Yeah. Something like that…" Ragna scratched his cheek in embarrassment. Much to the teasing girl's joy. If she had a tail it would be twirling playfully.

"Ah. Nearly forgot something."

"Wha-mph!?" All thoughts left Blake for a moment as Ragna sunk in a kiss on her lips. Her ears shooting straight up in surprise at the sudden lip lock. It was quick, sudden and sweet. The faunus felt as though she was floating as she closed her eyes and reached out to him to deepen the moment. Yet just before should touch him, Ragna pulled back.

He head was turned away to hid the raging blush on his face. Although Blake can still see his ear turning pink.

"See ya later." Ragna jumped out the window. Leaving Blake with a fluttering heart.

"So…" Yang said as she swung her arm around Blake with her trademark grin. "We've got one year to get stronger enough to handle this Terumi loser huh?"

"Looks like." Blake chuckled. "You've got my back on this right?"

"Of course!" Yang beamed with a cheery thumbs up.

"I still think you have bad taste in men." Wiess sighed but smiled none the less. "But it's clear he's not the real evil we have to worry about here."

"Yeah. We've got you back Blake." Ruby smiled. "Yours and Ragna's."

"Thanks guys."

"Ok so question:" Yang smile grew playful as she asked. "Top or bottom?"

Blake just rolled her eyes as she started to walk away.

"Aw come on! The world needs to know these burning questions!"

* * *

 **I am kind of...iffy on this one. I like the concept, but I think I failed on the execution. Tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
